


Bound Together

by lostintheclouds321



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bound, Color Blindness, Dead May Parker (Spider-Man), F/M, Harley and Peter do not want to be Bound, How did I forget that Dr. Cho is a whole snacc?, Leave a comment and I'll love you forever, M/M, Maybe the prettiest character in the MCU, Peter Parker Whump, Slow Burn, Soulmates, Soulmates are often called Bounded, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, What's new?, Wrote this outta spite, anywayyyyyy, bind, for different reasons, just saying, pepper and tony are soulmates, peter gets shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22283824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostintheclouds321/pseuds/lostintheclouds321
Summary: Harley knew how to work his way around a colorless world. He just wanted to meet his soulmate for the sake of convenience.Peter Parker dreads the day he'll see color. He avoids eye contact and pushes people away if they get too close.In a monochromatic world, these two teens do all they can to hold off their feelings.
Relationships: Background, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 45
Kudos: 890





	1. Reluctance

**Author's Note:**

> Some groundwork:
> 
> Basic soulmate AU where you don't see color until you meet your soulmate  
> What I'm imagining is that they see in Monochrome (the color of their soulmate's eyes) and Black and White  
> When your soulmate dies you gain full color if you haven't met them yet (not important for this story) or you go back to that Monochrome world from before if you have met them.  
> Spider's have different eyesight than humans so I gave Peter another color (Red) for his convenience.  
> PS: Spider-Man's costume is Red and Blue ;)
> 
> Soulmate and Bounded are used interchangeably.

Harley knew how to work his way around a colorless world. But that didn’t make him special or anything. Seventy percent of people under the age of twenty-five lived in continuous monochrome. Everyone’s monochrome was in a different color, not that it mattered until they encountered their destiny. What was the value of seeing in one color when you had nothing to compare it to?

Official reports said that the monochrome was in the shades of your soulmate’s eyes.

Harley couldn’t wait to meet them. Alas, he had a completely different reason than most people. All the friends he’d talked to always wanted to find that true love, the beginning of the rest of their lives, a person to spend the rest of their lives with. Harley, on the other hand had always kept his own doubts to himself.

He simply didn’t hold faith in that chance of forever. At least, not for him. Despite being the outcome of that ‘spark of fate’ between his mother and father, he’d also seen how their love had fizzled out when times got rough and watched as his dad left ‘just for a minute’ and then never came back.

Harley just wanted to meet his soulmate for the sake of convenience. With colors, mechanics and engineering would be easier for him. The labels (on wires and the like) he had to rely on made things difficult as the wires and screws they always seemed to be facing away from him. Which was just his luck.

Meeting Tony Stark and seeing him put parts together and construct something new with the efficiency he had just fueled his desire. The man’s bounded, SI’s CEO Pepper Potts, was no secret to the world. She was heralded for pulling him out of his bad habits and he was praised for directing her to a powerful position. (Tony always made a scene when reporters brought that up, saying that she’d worked hard to get to her position, and no one had any right in saying she got it because they were bound.)

Harley, post-bound, would waste no time learning the colors and focusing on his work. He had no interest in falling in love; he didn’t need someone to hold him back.

When his idol came back into his life with a new (and paid!) internship offer along with a place to stay in New York City for the summer, he jumped on it (after making sure his mom and little sister were okay with it first). He felt a little down about not being bound yet, worried he would hold Tony back with his monochromatic perspective, but apparently there was another unbound intern so most necessary accommodations had already been made around the lab he’d be working in.

Tony flew him straight to the tower and by the time he stepped onto the landing pad, his hands were practically shaking with the anticipation of working on upcoming projects.

Waiting for him inside the building was the hero himself, and a little bit behind him was another teen, the intern most likely. He had light (as far as Harley could tell) curly hair, pale skin, and a sort of rushed look to him. Like he’d ran over to the tower as fast as he could (Harley couldn’t imagine the teen running very fast with how his clothes hung off him).

Harley set down his bags and speed walked over to the man -no, he was not eager, he just wanted to have the conversation sooner, it was completely logical. They didn’t hug, like one might assume when it’s been four years since they’d seen each other, but Tony put a meaningful hand on Harley’s shoulder, “It’s good to see you.”

The teen tried to hold back his smile but failed as Tony’s touch lingered. Then the man stepped aside to give Harley a better view of the teen with him.

He was beautiful and actively avoiding all eye contact. Even when he looked up, he was always looking off behind Harley. It was a strange thing to do in today’s culture -most everyone tried to make that contact to determine if they were to be bound immediately- but Harley accepted it. Either way, the chances of them being bound were slim.

They exchanged their greetings, and _Peter_ introduced himself as Tony’s ward. Tony had no qualms interrupting the boy with a cough and a not so subtle, “Son.” Peter’s skin tinted lightly and suddenly Harley had another reason he wanted to see color.

Pushing that thought away, he followed the two down to where he’d be rooming.

Peter Parker dreaded the day he saw color. He was doing just fine without it. He could solidly see two colors and that was enough for him. Sometimes he liked to imagine that he didn’t have a soulmate at all and the spider-bite giving him one more color (red) would be enough for him.

But he knew it wasn’t so. If he didn’t have a bounded he’d have been able to see in the full spectrum since the day he was born.

So, he did the next best thing and vehemently avoided making eye contact with everyone he could. He’d even gone so far as to make glasses with a lens able to shade his eyes just enough to stop any possible binds.

He tended to only wear them at school though because he didn’t want Tony to question him about it. Tony had a soulmate and he was happy with that. It made him _stronger_.

The billionaire had never seen how bonds could _break_ a person like Peter had. The teen was too scared to let himself be that vulnerable.

His parents were bound, and that was all fine. They went down in that plane together.

May didn’t have such luck. After Ben was killed, his aunt began her own steady descent. Peter could nothing as she got weaker and weaker. She lost her appetite, her passion, and her life after her colors faded and her bound passed on.

Peter was determined to never let that happen to him. His biggest fear was that he would find his soulmate only to lose them as soon as May did. He knew it would break him just like it did his aunt. He already cared too much about people he wasn’t even bound to, he can’t imagine what would happen if he _did_ end up getting all of his missing colors.

Without Mr. Star- Tony, Peter would’ve been left alone. The man became his guardian and helped him become a better person on top of becoming a better Spider-Man.

Even though Peter struggled calling his guardian ‘dad,’ he saw him as nothing less. Tony dragged him out of his own head after May died and re-sparked his love for robotics and science. At this point, Peter was pretty sure he might’ve ended up on the same path as May without the billionaire’s help and the freedom he got as Spider-Man.

Ned and MJ were also great comforts, especially since he knew for certain that neither of them were his bounded. But now there was another teen coming to stay at Stark Tower for the summer and Peter was wracked with anxiety. Maybe Peter would start wearing his glasses around the tower. He could probably get away with it if he turned them more into a project, maybe by including Karen and using them as a lab assist. But otherwise, he couldn’t think of any other excuse.

It didn’t help that the new kid was _unfairly cute_ with a southern accent that made Peter swoon like never before. As he introduced himself, “You can call me Harley, darlin,’” the super teen reminded himself that he couldn’t get too close. He thought of May and let his eyes wander anywhere but Harley’s own.

Harley seemed to like his room, which made Peter feel good because he’d done a lot of the picking and choosing (Tony had tended to go for whatever was the most expensive, so he’d asked Peter to help him choose things that were actually enjoyable). The teen’s room was right next to Peter’s but Tony had assured him that it wouldn’t interfere with his ‘Spidermanning’ as Tony called it.

He’d just have to last the summer without letting his feelings get in the way.


	2. Distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Harley learns to accept his feelings, Peter pushes his away.

Maybe it was the mystery behind why Peter wouldn’t make eye contact with him, maybe it was the long nights they spent together in the lab -building and joking around and getting hardly any sleep- or maybe it was Peter’s soft curls, shy smile, and limitless generosity, but Harley had fallen head over heels for the first time in his life.

He’d only been at Stark Tower for two weeks but it was already becoming his best summer ever. The two of them binged TV shows, worked on Spider-Man’s(!) equipment, and tried new lunch places every other day.

For the first time in Harley’s life, he wanted to be bound. He had dreams where he would be going about his daily routine and then Peter, glasses set aside, would look over at him. They’d make eye contact and then- and then Harley would wake up.

If his soulmate ended up being anyone other than Peter, Harley would take it up with all the powers that be.

The two teens fit together almost perfectly. The moved around the lab like they’d spent their whole lives together. They could answer each other’s questions before the other had even finished asking it.

One morning, before Peter had woken up, Harley was sitting at the breakfast table with Tony, “Hey kid,” Tony had started, “If you’d been bound you would’ve told me, right?”

Harley, who’s mouth was stuffed with half of a slice of bread, kept chewing before he could finally answer, “I mean, I guess. No reason not to.”

“Well?”

“I can still only see in monochrome, promise,” he said, rolling his eyes.

“Hmm, I was starting to think you and Peter were bound with how close you two are.”

Harley felt his face catch flame, “Wha- Uh- Really?” he asked, looking up at the mechanic with stars in his eyes.

Peter had walked in before Tony could give him an answer, eyes askance as always and Harley felt his heart ache. Then Tony and Peter seemed to have some kind of silent conversation while Peter started loading up his plate. Seeing them like that always left Harley wishing he had that kind of connection with someone.

He had Abby, sure, but they weren’t always this close. With his sister on the edge of her teenage years, she was getting distant and it made Harley inpatient for when she would come back to reason. She used to be so sweet, trying to help him out in the garage or giving him her artwork to hang up in his room. And he also had his mom, but he always got the feeling that she didn’t understand him. Sometimes he’d catch her looking at him the way Tony looks at something he has to fix, and it makes his stomach turn. 

Sure, when Tony had crashed into his garage, he declared that they had ‘a connection’ but it still didn’t run as deep as he wanted. Seeing how close Pepper and Tony were, and how easily they worked around and with each other made Harley want something like that. Seeing the bounded up close made him change his entire view on the concept. He suddenly understood what his classmates so desperately yearned for. He wanted a person that truly understood his values, desires, and worries. He wanted someone to be able to support him and despite his previous reservations about soulmates and love:

Part of Harley hoped Peter could be that person.

Harley had blue eyes. At least, according to FRIDAY. Of course, he didn’t know what that meant in the grand scheme of things, but the new information scared him for some reason. The sky was blue on sunny days, his costume supposedly had some blue in it, and sapphires were blue.

Harley was also very pretty. And that was all according to Peter (though he was sure FRIDAY would have to agree). The other teen had a charming smile, a sharp jaw, and a southern accent that made him _feel_ things he shouldn’t be feeling.

It didn’t help Peter’s case that Harley was smart on top of all of that. Watching him work was enchanting, as his long fingers soldered, twisted, and pulled on Peter’s heart strings.

The two of them so easily fell into a pattern with each other in the lab, around the house, curled up together on the couch.

Harley was the only person on Peter’s mind and there was nothing he could do about it. He liked him. The very thought of them being bound tore into Peter’s gut and twisted as he thought, over and over again, about what had happened to May.

The two teens hadn’t even made eye contact yet but if anything happened to the young engineer, Peter didn’t know what he would do. Loosing Harley, he was beginning to realize, would be worse than losing Spider-Man. He could live without the swinging from rooftop to rooftop; alas, at this point Spider-Man was a defining feature of Peter Parker, without it he wouldn’t be happy with himself.

Without Harley, he wouldn’t be happy, full stop.

The only solution to the clenching in his chest Peter can think of is doing anything he can to ignore it.

If the two of them are in the lab alone, Peter will blast music to discourage conversation or call Tony down to help him with something he already knows how to do. If it still is too much for him, if he catches himself sneaking glances at Harley’s face, Peter will just leave with no explanation.

That seems to be his most common approach, especially when they’re not in the lab. He feels bad about ignoring the other boy, but he can’t let himself fall any deeper in lo- _like_ with Harley. It would be too dangerous.

On top of his ‘just leave the room’ approach, Peter has been leaving the tower a lot more as well on his Spider-Man ventures. It makes for a great escape since the young mechanic doesn’t know about his escapades as the friendly vigilante.

On his long patrols, Peter felt himself getting more and more distracted by thoughts of Harley. What if he hated Peter now? Would they ever be able to be friends again? What if they weren’t even bound? That would mean that his hiding was for naught _and_ that there was someone else in the world to watch out for.

On his long shifts, Peter was consequently getting more injured. It started with just a scratch or cut here or there, but was steadily increasing the more he went out. Peter’s anxieties were wearing him out and making him clumsy. He’d drop down in the middle of a mugging and before he knew it, he’d have a gash parallel with his ribs.

Luckily, all the wounds were relatively easy for him to heal from.

That is, until the fire. It wasn’t the usual case of ‘oops, left the stove on too long’ that Peter had dealt with before. No, it had been arson. A man had gone after his ex-girlfriend and her daughter by setting the apartment on fire with all three of them in it. Peter had gone in and safely retrieved the mother and daughter, but when he went back for the arsonist (Peter, of course, couldn’t just let him burn), the man shot him twice.

Only after he’d swung himself and the man out of the apartment building, did he call Tony. _Iron Man _was there in minutes, he took him from the worrying paramedics and flew him back to the tower where Dr. Cho was on-call.__

____

The night after he was shot, and quickly recovering, Tony decided to have a Conversation with him.

____

“Is this because of Harley? You haven’t exactly been subtle about ignoring him,” he started, but Peter stayed silent, “C’mon kid, you gotta talk to me. You two were so close, I even thought the two of you were soulmates for a sec, so what happened?”

____

And just like that, Peter was sobbing. Tony pulled him close against his chest in a hug, “I’m so terrified that we'll be bounded, Tony.”

____

At that, his father figure stilled, “Wait, kid, have you guys not made eye contact yet?” Peter resolutely shook his head, “Peter, it’s not something to fear, being bound with Pepper was-“

____

“It’s not the same for me, Tony. If Harley is my soulmate, and- and something happens to him, I think- Dad, I don’t think I’ll make it,” he said quietly, another round of sobs following soon after.

____

“Is, Is this about May?” the mechanic asked gingerly, the teen nodded and pulled away slowly. He was wiping his tears and his face was probably bright red from all his crying, “What happened to your Aunt was truly terrible, but you’re not going to- you’re not going to _break_ if Harley is your soulmate,” the billionaire said, trying to stay calm, but his voice cracked part way through, “Your bounded is meant to enhance your life, not be your whole world. And if, along the way, you get bound and lose them, we’ll all be here for you to help you recover.”

____

Peter tried to understand, and let the words cheer him up, but a bone-chilling thought dawned on him, “Does that- Does that mean I wasn’t enough for Aunt May?”

____

Tony’s face contorted into something Peter couldn’t quite decipher. The man opened his mouth to speak, but then Harley walked in.

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, if you liked this you should check out my other Parkner fic! It's the classic Peter and Harley meet online fic but I'm pretty happy with it!
> 
> [radio silence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22208542)


	3. Proximity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has to recover, luckily he has Harley at his side.

When Harley got the news that Peter had been hurt, all he’d heard from Tony was that the boy had ‘been involved in a mugging.’ But when he asked FRIDAY to show him footage of the med-bay, his friend had been covered in burns and Dr. Cho -who he’d only met once before- was performing surgery on his stomach.

The sight had made Harley’s chest constrict and he almost had a panic attack. The only way he pulled himself out of it was needing to know that Peter would be all right and the fact that FRIDAY would’ve told on him to Tony.

So, he focused on his breathing and the concerned, but not distraught, face of Tony who was holding the teen’s hand through the procedure. If Tony wasn’t in the middle of a panic attack, Harley could pull through as well.

The next day, Harley got up pretty late after a long night of distracting himself with adding some modifications to Tony’s cars late last night. He ended up bumping into Dr. Cho in the kitchen who looked just as tired as him. He found it hard to ignore the splotch of blood left on her cheek but wasn’t sure if acknowledging it would be rude or not.

He settled for starting with the question burning on his mind, “Is Peter going to be okay?”

Dr. Cho laughed, it was light and airy, and she brushed away some stray hairs that had fallen into her face, “He always is. Parker is one of my best patients and the day he doesn’t pull through from something like this is the day that hell freezes over.”

Harley nodded like any of that sentence made sense. When in reality, all he could think was _Peter goes through that often?_ Of course, he didn’t bring it up, still not knowing how to broach further conversation with the young doctor.

“You can go down to see him, Stark’s barely left his side and I’m sure they wouldn’t mind-“

But Harley could barely hear her over the thrumming of his heart. The second he knew she was done talking, he nodded and mumbled some sort of goodbye before taking off to the med bay.

When he opened the door, he was greeted with the sound of Peter lightly sobbing. The door closed loudly behind him and Peter immediately wiped his tears and looked down at his hands, resting on his lap. He was miraculously unburned (mostly just blotchy) and sitting upright.

Tony looked over his shoulder and gave Harley a sad smile.

He hastily walked over and realized that he and Peter hadn’t really had a solid conversation in the last two or three weeks. Which was sad to think about, because he’d really missed his friend and the break had done nothing to halt his growing feelings for the boy.

The visit was relatively tense. Peter refused to look up at Harley the entire time, but he could see that the other teen’s eyes were dark and the skin under his eyes were swollen from crying. Tony helped ease some of the tension with his presence and some awkward remarks, but the whole time he kept shooting worried looks at Peter, and they didn’t seem to be because of the ordeal the teen had been through the previous night.

Soon enough, Dr. Cho came back and ushered Tony and Harley out of the room.

It wasn’t until a week later that Peter finally emerged from his room, seemingly back to normal behavior and energy. They were back to talking again, though it wasn’t as carefree as they’d been before, and working together.

Peter was also around the tower more often, but that was apparently Tony’s fault (not that Harley was complaining). So they had movie nights and fought over Mario Kart. Then one day, Peter didn’t come out of his room at all.

When he asked Tony about it, the mechanic just shook his head with a grim look on his face, “The kid just needs some alone time right now, he’s going through a lot.”

Harley wanted to pry, find out just what was hurting Peter so much, but resisted. He told himself over and over that it wasn’t his business and Peter deserves his privacy until-

He hears crying, loud and ugly and so much more heart wrenching than what he’d walked into that day at the med-bay. Before he can even think, he’s set aside everything he was doing, and is rushing to Peter’s room.

He knocks, of course, and gets a weak, ‘Come in.’

Inside, it’s a mess. Like Peter had thrown everything in a search to find _something_. He was laying on his bed in a too-big flannel and Hello Kitty pajama pants. He’d curled himself around some sorta fluffy pillow. And if Harley was too torn at the sight of Peter in pain, he might think the teen looked cute.

Harley slowly approaches the him, “Peter,” but he doesn’t know what to say. He doesn’t know what’s wrong or what to do. He kneels at the side of the bed so that if Peter looked up they’d be making eye contact. Without a second thought, he holds out his arms, offering a hug. Peter, with his eyes locked shut, grabs onto Harley’s torso and in a clean move rolls him onto the bed so that the both of them are laying on the bed together.

Peter’s face is pressed into Harley’s chest and he can feel his t-shirt getting wet. But the mechanic couldn’t care less, in some attempt at comfort he rubs his hands against Peter’s tense back.

He repeats the motion until the boy is relaxed against him and his breaths are no longer short with tears.

Harley follows him to sleep, not so shortly after, his heart heavy and full of love.

Peter can’t stand to leave Harley’s side. He still refuses to make proper eye contact with him but wherever Harley goes, Peter is close to follow. He doesn’t know what it is.

After waking up in the other teen’s sturdy embrace, he didn’t want to leave his side. Maybe it was a combination of his fear that Harley would disappear and his raw emotions from the anniversary of May’s death, either way he hated being alone.

Luckily, Harley didn’t say anything about it. If Peter was getting a bit too close on movie nights, Harley threw an arm around his shoulders. If Peter had just come back from a patrol and the first thing he did was pull Harley away from whatever he was doing, the teen dropped it without comment. If Peter knocked on his door at 2AM, Harley just scooted over and held his arms open.

It was an unhealthy dependency that he knew he’d have to wean off of sooner rather than later, but he was deciding to relish in the moment. It wasn’t negatively affecting them anyway, well, in any visible ways.

One day, Tony decided that they’d have a day out at the compound. He figured it would make for a nice picnic.

And that was how Peter made up his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not uploading this yesterday. I had a lot to do :/  
> Jesi~
> 
> If you have nothing better to do, check out my other Parkner fic!   
> [radio silence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22208542)


	4. Embrace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew goes to the compound for a picnic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nobody:  
> me: thE lASt cHAptEr nEeDs to BE oVEr a THouSaNd wORdS

Standing in the hot sun, Peter looked absolutely radiant. His hands were grasped behind his back and he had a nervous look on his face as he looked down at the grass that covered the field they were on. Harley had the feeling that Peter wanted to tell him something and was waiting for the right moment.

Pepper and Tony were relaxing in the sun on a picnic blanket a few yards from them, and Peter shot them a quick glance before looking away and blushing. The two adults quickly turned away and went on as if the other teens weren’t there.

The two of them must’ve had some kind of non-verbal conversation Harley had been too distracted to pay attention to (could you blame him when Peter looked like _that_?). The cute teen was wearing a light t-shirt that was tighter than it should’ve been and some dark jean shorts.

“Do you,” wow, Harley didn’t know the other’s blush could get that deep, “maybe want to go explore the compound with me?”

“You know I could never resist a request from you, Parker.”

Peter let out a nervous chuckle, and, that was new, before grabbing Harley’s hand and pulling him farther out into the compound. They were heading into some kind of forest. With trees all around, the heat of the sun left his skin.

For Peter’s request of ‘exploring the compound’ he surely seemed to know where he was going. It didn’t feel much like exploring at all. They didn’t talk, but it was a comfortable silence. Harley just watched as Peter led him farther and farther away from the compound. Their hands were ever locked for the whole walk.

Eventually they got to some kind of clearing. The sun shone brightly here and gave Peter’s light hair a halo of sorts. And Harley felt the urge to make some kind of quip with how nervous he was feeling.

But before he could even think of anything, Peter grabbed his other hand and, after pausing for a second, he looked straight into Harley’s eyes.

Harley felt breath leave his lungs, not from the colors that suddenly flooded his vision, but from how beautiful Peter was. The blush on his face was an even prettier color than Harley had thought.

The other teen’s hands tightened around his before he pulled away, “Oh shit, that’s a lot of- uhhh everything.” His hands went straight to cover his eyes. Not the reaction Harley would’ve expected from someone seeing color for the first time. It sure as heck wasn’t his. His eyes felt perfectly fine.

He took in all the vibrant colors around him passively and was amazed.

But considering how affected by the colors Peter was, they both thought it best to head back to the compound. Peter’s hands were clamped on his eyes the whole way there as Harley guided him through the trees (and he was pretty sure trees were ‘green,’ but he wasn’t totally sure) which looked incredible against the bright blue (a color his ma was always talking about) of the sky.

They got back pretty quick and when Tony caught a glimpse of them coming back, with Peter’s hands on his eyes he rushed over. He looked like when one of his projects had failed miserably (which didn’t happen often)

“Whoa, kid, what happened?” he asked of Harley, seeing as Peter was clearly in pain.

But, surprising the both of them, Peter just _barely_ peeked out of his fingers and his lips stretched into the biggest smile Harley had ever seen, “We’re bound, dad. But wow, does it hurt my eyes.” He joked. Which still confused Harley, who was perfectly fine with all the new stimuli.

Tony’s face lit up with an almost equally big smile, before ushering Peter inside the compound. Before Harley could follow the boy inside, Tony held him back, “I want you to know that I’m happy for the both of you but if you ever hurt him, you will have the whole of the Avengers coming after you.”

But Harley didn’t stop smiling, “As they should.”

The two of them sat in Peter’s dark room letting the lights gradually get brighter so Peter could get used to all the colors as Peter began to explain his life. He spoke about how his parents died at a young age and he was sent to live with his Aunt and Uncle who he will always think of his parents more so than his biological ones.

He told Harley the story of getting bit by a radioactive spider, losing his family, having all his senses heightened, and going to Germany all within the span of year, only to be picked up by Tony as his new family.

He finished it all off with a story of Prom gone wrong only for a cute boy to move into the tower for the summer.

Harley returned the favor by telling him about how his parents had been bounded but didn’t have an equal relationship. He spoke of being left behind and how didn’t believe in pure binds till he met Peter. He spoke about Tony breaking into his garage and wanting to see colors so he could become a better mechanic, only for that goal to change when he met Peter.

Peter shook his head with a laugh, I can’t be the one that

“I’m being honest! Pretty sure one of my first thoughts when I saw you was something cheesy like how I wanted to see how pretty your blush would be with color,” Peter just blushed more under the dim lights.

Only once the lights were at full brightness did the two of them finally kiss. Peter strung his fingers through Harley’s light, beautiful hair and Harley had a hand on Peter’s soft, pink skin as he cradled the boy’s face.

It wasn’t perfect, their teeth clashed, and it was a bit sloppy, but they had plenty of time to practice. After all, they were bounded and that was for life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I guess this is the end,,, sorta. i wrote a 'bad end' involving Endgame that I'm going to post as a 'next work.' It really really (can't stress this enough) really bad, worst thing i've ever written but thats life y'know.  
> I was just in a romeo and juliet kinda vibe.  
> If you want to read it href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22324585 " rel="nofollow">bad end  
> Just please note the title. It's all bad there is no happiness in this story  
> O////O  
> Jesi~  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, if you liked this you should check out my other Parkner fic! It's the classic Peter and Harley meet online fic but I'm pretty happy with it!  
> [radio silence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22208542)


End file.
